1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro channel plate for intensifying and outputting an electron, an ion, or the like and especially relates to a micro channel plate having a rectangular shape.
2. Related Background Art
There has been known a detection unit using a micro channel plate (MCP) for intensifying and outputting an incident electron or an ion so that a small amount of an electron, an ion, or the like can be accurately detected. There are two types of such an MCP: a round one and a rectangular one. WO 2006/030820 A1 discloses an example of a manufacturing method of such an MCP.